The End
by Shii-sensei
Summary: “No fim, tudo não passava de um suave perfume de lírios.” Resposta ao desafio "Impossíveis Casais" proposto pelo Srta. Baby .::30 Cookies::.


_**Summary:** No fim, tudo não passava de um suave perfume de lírios._

_**Desafio:** "Impossíveis Casais" proposto pelo Srta. Baby.  
**Casal:** Severus Snape e Lily Evans Potter  
**Frase de apoio:** "Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível."_

_**Avisos:** A fanfic contém spoilers do último livro (Relíquias da Morte). Ficlet não betada.

* * *

_

**__**

The End

__

x

Lembrou de quando as coisas eram mais fáceis, os tempos eram melhores e os ares sopravam lenta e discretamente para a direção mais catastrófica. Tudo o que mais importava era o parquinho infantil trouxa para fugir de casa e a menina ruiva que sem saber era bruxa.

Lembrou dos sorrisos dela, dos olhos verdes que nunca o olhavam com desprezo ou nojo e dos lindos cabelos cor acaju que sempre brilhavam a luz do sol. Pôde sentir de novo como era estar a sua presença, a personalidade ora forte ora meiga. Sentir a bondade que nunca teve exalar dela como perfume.

Lembrou da alegria em ir para Hogwarts com Lily e quando tudo começou a ficar mais difícil e Severus sabia, não era coisa de escola, da pré-adolescência. Griffindor ao poucos passou a ser mais do que uma casa indesejada, as maldições imperdoáveis eram mais que divertimento e o que antes era uma amizade sincera começou a mostrar rastros de graves diferenças.

Lembrou quando a guerra chegou. A guerra de Voldemort, a guerra dentro de si mesmo. Já tinha decidido para que direção iria, e Lily desde o começo sabia a sua. As palavras, o arrependimento, o fim. O frio da Torre do Relógio para ampará-lo e vários pedidos de desculpas ainda entalados na garganta. Lembrou de quando Hogwarts deixou de ser mágica, de quando àqueles olhos pararam de lhe dar vida. O dia que ficou sabendo: amor era um sentimento que doía demais.

Lembrou quando tudo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Os olhos verdes de Lily não eram tão brilhantes como antes, o Espelho de Ojesed não era tão bom quanto diziam. O Espelho não conseguia afastar a dor, só dar-lhe conforto. Faria - fez - tudo para tê-la de volta, nem que fosse para os braços do Potter. Mas era um sonho, como disse o velho Dumbledore, que não passava disto: sonho. Sonhar era bom quando não se tem nada para fazer além de esperar pela morte.

Passou dias, anos, vidas esperando o momento em que tudo acabaria. Que Harry Potter descobriria que fora enganado a vida toda e que sua utilidade finalmente acabaria. Estava indo tudo para a direção desejada, e caminharia cegamente por ela. Não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.

Fora tudo tão rápido que nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar compreender. Só sabia de uma coisa: estava morrendo. E Harry Potter seria o herói, assim como James. Assim como Lily. Não queria ser herói, só queria manter sua promessa viva de que protegeria o filho da mulher que amara vivo.

Sentiu suas forças esvaindo. Os cabelos rebeldes de James saindo de foco, os olhos extraordinariamente brilhantes de Lily não passar de um borrão. Só um escuro vazio.  
Ficaria bem, uma voz doce sussurrava-lhe isso. Poderia talvez observar se Lily estava bem, se estava no lugar onde merecia. Queria poder dizer que tudo ficara bem, Harry estava bem. Que seu trabalho estava feito.

O fim chegava de um jeito diferente para cada um. O de Severus era um parquinho. Uma brisa forte bagunçando os cabelos ruivos de uma garotinha enquanto esta lhe sorria. No fim, tudo não passava de um suave perfume de lírios.

* * *

-

É, eu demorei muito para escrever isso. Por favor, Baby, não me mate!  
Eu sei que poderia ter escrito algo melhor, mas não conseguia demonstrar os sentimentos do Sevy e deixar a fanfic bonita de jeito nenhum. Tentei, tentei e resolvi no fim fazer uma ficlet que é fato: ficou pequena demais.  
A ficlet passa quanto Severus pede para o Harry olhar para ele, quando está morrendo. Espero que gostem ;D Ficlet será betada mais para frente, tive que postar para não perder o prazo.

E dessa vez eu preciso **mesmo** de **comentários**, me digam se a fanfic está mesmo muito ruim (construtivos e verdadeiros, sim?).

_Set: Verão  
Tema: 12. Direção_


End file.
